martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Aghiatrias
thumb|200px Country of origin: Czechia Location: Prague Status: Closed 2007 Formed in: 1999 Style: Martial Industrial, Neoclassical Lyrical themes: Last label: Integrated Music Records (2007) Members Vladimír Hirsch - Aghiatrias, Czech Integrated Ensemble, Der Marabu, Luminar Ax, Skrol, Tiria, Zygote Tom Saivon (r.n. Tomáš Novák) - Aghiatrias, Skrol, Tiria Текст engwiki Aghiatrias is a Czech "integrated music" ensemble from Prague. The band consisted of composer Vladimír Hirsch and sound engineer Tom Saivon and was started in 1999 as an offshoot of their sympho-industrial band Skrol. Their music is based on an integration of contemporary classical music, dark ambient and ambient industrial music. The name "Aghiatrias" is the collocation of Greek words αγία (saint) and τριάς (trinity). Aghiatrias finished their activity in 2007. In autumn 1999, Vladimír Hirsch (composer, keyboards, samplers, drums, vocals, computer) and Tom Saivon (noise generators, samplers, computer, lyrics) joined their creative efforts in this project. Their goal was an extrapolation and combination of contemporary classical music (Hirsch) and noise (Saivon) tendencies within Skrol, which was eventually, through mutual infiltration by basic theses and antitheses, brought to life as a fully homogeneous structure by both members of the group. After more than five years of existence, the band is widely known in the European industrial scene and regularly performs at prestigious European festivals. The ensemble regularly appeared in Czechia, Poland, Slovakia, the Netherlands and Germany. They also went on a long and successful tour in the United States in June 2001. The shows in New York, Boston, Portland (Maine), Cleveland, Pittsburgh, Detroit, Chicago, Atlanta and other towns were mostly a combination of programs by SKROL and AGHIATRIAS. Singer Martina Sanollová (mezzo-soprano) also participates in Aghiatrias' recordings and live performances. Aghiatrias recordings are typical fully conceptual works. Their first album, Field Mass (2000) is formally a classical opus, with all standard liturgical elements, but settled within a simple central plot framework. The second album, Epidaemia vanitatis (Epidemy Of Vanity) (2002), the first release on their own label (Integrated Music Records) is, from the viewpoint of musical form, another step towards integrating tonality into atonality and classical into postindustrial. Their third album Regions Of Limen, finished in August 2003, represents a kind of „aghiatrisation“ of Hirsch’s solo project DE REGIONIBUS LIMINIS. An extensive dark ambient album devoted to the theme of subliminal perception and its fictive musical application. The album was released in March 2004 by the Czech label Epidemie Records. The fourth album Ethos is a return to thematic work, accomplishing its own concept of so-called "integrated music" that represents a confrontation in broad dimensions of contemporary classics, dark-ambient, noise and industrial. Discography Albums Field Mass ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) CatchArrow Recordings Catch 042 2000 Epidæmia Vanitatis ‎(CD) Integrated Music Records Catch 043 2002 Live At Middle East ‎(CDr, Unofficial) Ars Morta Universum arm 00A 2003 Regions Of Limen ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Epidemie Records EPR 045 2004 Ethos ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Epidemie Records EPR054 2006 Reliquary ‎(CDr, Ltd) Integrated Music Records Catch 057 2007 Appearances compilations Chiasmata and 4 more… Vladimír Hirsch - Integrated Music Archives, Vol.1 ‎(2xCDr, Comp, Ltd) Integrated Music Records Catch 045A 2004 Syncrasia Various - A Rainy November Day In Wroclaw ‎(CD, Ltd) Ars Benevola Mater ABM 09 2004 Poison Of God 2 and 1 more… Vladimír Hirsch - Integrated Music Archives, Vol.2 ‎(2xCDr, Comp, Ltd) Integrated Music Records Catch 045B 2009 Electroaxon Various - Necktar 2017 Volume 6 ‎(151xFile, MP3, Comp, VBR) Le Colibri Nécrophile, Earsheltering, HAK Lo-Fi Record none 2014 Links OffSite | MySpace | en.wikipedia | Discogs | LastFM Photos Aghiatrias5.jpg Aghiatrias4.jpg Aghiatrias3 Vladimr Hirsch Tom Saivon 2004.jpg Aghiatrias2 Vladimr Hirsch.jpg Aghiatrias1.jpg YouTube thumb|left|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects